Insomniatic
by xXHARDC0RETR0YELLAXx
Summary: .:TxG:. Oh, I am erratic. I can't break the habit. My current status: To you I'm insomniatic. A collection of oneshots. .:On hiatus:.


Hey, all. It's been a while. But here I am. I just bought the new Aly & AJ CD "Insomniatic" and I really liked the songs! So I'm gonna write one-shots based on all of the songs. They're all going to be centered around Troy and Gabriella. First up, The Potential Break Up Song.

_Disclaimer - _I don't own HSM or any of the songs by Aly and AJ.

**Title: **The Potential Break Up Fic

**Song: **The Pontential Break Up Song

**Pairing: **Troy and Gabriella

**Rating: **K+

Enjoy!

--

_It took too long_

_It took too long_

_It took too long for you to call back_

_And normally I would just forget that_

_Except for the fact it was my birthday_

_My stupid birthday_

It was four o'clock in the afternoon. December fourteenth. My birthday. And he hasn't called. Everyone else has called. Even Sharpay Evans! And I'm pretty sure she still hasn't completely forgiven me. What's weirder? Chad Danforth - his _best _friend - was the first to call. At seven in the morning.

Did he forget? How could he forget my birthday? His own girlfriend's birthday! And he forgot. What kind of boyfriend does that? The least he could've done was leave me a text message! The would insensitive, but at least it would be something!

_I played along_

_I played along_

_I played along rolled right off my back_

_But obviously my armor was cracked_

_What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?_

_Who would forget that?_

God, does that boy own a calender? If he does, it's probably under his bed. Which means he'll have to buy another one. Like that's going to happen. He'll go to the store, look around the aisles, forget what he's looking for and decide to buy candy. It's true what they say. Boys, can't live with them, can't live without them.

Maybe his phone's busted. But he could've used his cell phone. Maybe his cell's on low battery...or it fell under his bed, right next to the calender. But then he could've just come over, which I was hoping he would. Maybe his car's out of gas. But he could've used his dad's or someone else's. Or he could've walked over here. It's not that far.

Who am I kidding? He forgot.

_The type of guy who doesn't see_

_What he has until she leaves_

_Don't let me go_

_'Cause without me you know you're lost_

_Wise up now or pay the cost_

_Soon you will know_

I'm going to murder that boy when I see him! I still can't believe he forgot! Or did he just not care? Or both? I can't believe doesn't care! Why is he even going out with me if he doesn't even care? He probably didn't call because he got too caught up in playing basketball. He probably thinks a stupid orange ball is more important than me!

Oh yeah. I'm going to murder him.

_You're not living 'til you're living_

_Living with me_

_You're not winnin' 'til you're winning_

_Winning me_

_You're not gettin' 'til you're gettin'_

_Getting to me_

_You're not living 'til you're living_

_Living for me_

I can't wait to slap him that flawless face of his! If he thinks he can forget my sixteenth birthday and get away with it without a scratch, he is seriously mistaken! I can't wait until I see him walk into school with a black eye and a bruise in the shape of hand on his cheek. That'll show him.

I thought he really cared. I thought he'd be the first one to say happy birthday to me today. In fact, I pictured him climbing up my balcony with a birthday present early in the morning and sit down next to my bed, waiting for me to wake up. I imagined him singing happy birthday in my ear while I opened my present. But no. Instead, I don't even get a lousy phone call.

_This is the potential break up song_

_Our album needs just one_

_Oh, baby please_

_Please tell me_

Okay. Maybe it was an honest mistake. Maybe he had a lot going on today and he's stressed. I can understand that. His dad does put a little too much pressure on him sometimes. If that's the case, maybe I shouldn't be _too _hard on him. It's not completely his fault.

But if that's what happened, he still would've called me. He always calls me when he's stressed. I always help him feel better. He told me. So maybe that's not it.

_We got along_

_We got along_

_We got along until you did that_

_Now all I want is just my stuff back_

_Do you get that?_

_Let me repeat that_

_I want my stuff back_

His jacket's on the couch. Right next to me. That reminds me, if he really doesn't care then I want all my stuff that I left in his room. That is, if it's not all under his bed. I think I've made it pretty clear that everything that goes under there never comes back, right? Yeah.

He can have his stuff back, as well. I don't want anymore to do with him. And that jacket will be the first to go. He's lucky I'm willing to return it, instead of throwing it - along with everything else - in the trash. I'm not that insensitive. At least not yet.

_You can send it in a box_

_I don't care just drop it off_

_I won't be home_

_'Cause without me you know you're lost_

_Minus you, I'm better off_

_Soon you will know_

But if I want it all back, he's going to have to come over to deliver it, meaning I'll have to see him. Maybe he can just send it all to me. Drop it all on my doorstep and leave. But I still have to call him to let him know. God, break-ups are so complicated!

I wonder if anyone else has broken up with Troy Bolton before. I doubt it. But hey, that just makes me the first one. If he really is this careless, I won't be the only one. His looks can only get him so far. He's going to realize that soon. And I can't wait to see how he reacts.

_You're not living 'til you're living_

_Living with me_

_You're not winnin' 'til you're winning_

_Winning me_

_You're not gettin' 'til you're gettin'_

_Getting to me_

_You're not living 'til you're living_

_Living for me_

That boy needs me. I know he does. He's nothing without me. If it weren't for me, he'd still be stuck being the basketball boy, and just that. He doesn't realize how much I've helped him. And why? Because he doesn't care.

Would it have killed him to take a minute or two to pick up the phone and call me? He's my boyfriend! He could at least pretend he cares! He better have a good explanation or he's dead!

_Riiing! Riiing! _The phone. Should I answer it? Maybe I should just let it ring. If it is him, I don't think I'm in the mood to listen to any of his lame excuses.

_You can try_

_You can try_

_You know I know it'd be a lie_

_Without me you're gonna die_

_So you better think clearly, clearly_

_Before you nearly, nearly_

_Mess up the situation that you're gonna miss dearly, dearly_

_C'mon_

Fine! I'll answer it. But only because I want to see exactly what he has for an excuse before I push _him _under his bed.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hey Gabi!" he says cheerfully.

"Hey," I say bitterly. He doesn't seem to notice.

"I'm bored. Wanna hang out? That is, if you're not busy," he asks casually. I can't believe it! Still no 'Happy Birthday'! And he just called me because he's bored! He's _so _dead!

"Sure," I answer hesitantly. Again, he doesn't notice. This boy is more oblivious than I thought!

"Great! I'll be there in five minutes. See ya!" He hangs up before I can say anything else.

_As soon as he shows up at that door, I'm ringing his neck! _I think bitterly. He didn't even say 'I love you'! How could he do this to me?

I reluctantly get up to look at myself in the mirror. I can't let this go! I can't just let him off that easy and pretend like nothing happened! He forgot my birthday! In five minutes, I'm ending this.

_You're not living 'til you're living_

_Living with me_

_You're not winnin' 'til you're winning_

_Winning me_

_You're not gettin' 'til you're gettin'_

_Getting to me_

_You're not living 'til you're living_

_Living for me_

_Ding Dong! _He's here. Okay, Gabriella. you're going to open the door and tell him it's over. You just can't be with a guy who's that oblivious and insensitive! That's not the kind of boy I'm going to waste my time with.

I open the door to see him carrying some flowers. I smile slightly. Maybe he _did _remember.

"Hey," he says with a smile. He hands me the flowers and plants a light kiss on my cheek. Maybe I won't break up with him...just yet.

"So what's up?" I ask.

"Nothing," he replies. "I just figured since we both have nothing to do and there's nothing special going on today, we could go watch some movies at my house." He grins as my face instantly drops. Nothing special?

"Right," I whisper, trying not to let my disappointment and anger show. His grin widens and I force a small smile.

"So let's go. I've got a ton of movies we could watch." I'm still trying to keep a straight face as he leads me to his car. He really _did _forget! Okay, I've been saying that to myself all day, but I guess I just couldn't believe it - until now. What an inconsiderate jerk!

_This is the potential break up song_

_Our album needs just one_

_Oh baby please_

_Please tell me_

"We're here," he says gently, the softness of his voice still causing me to jump. We were silent the ride here, which is erratic. We're usually laughing and flirting whenever we're together.

I unbuckle my seatbelt and open the car door. I just can't believe how this sweet and caring guy could suddenly turn into such a thoughtless jerk.

"C'mon Gabi," he says. "Those movies are waiting for us!"

I roll my eyes and answer irritably, "I'm going!" He still doesn't notice a thing.

_This is the potential make up song_

_Please just admit you're wrong_

_Which will it be?_

_Which will it be?_

"Troy, I have to tell you something," I say as he opens the front door.

"Wait," he says, "hold that thought." He flicks the lights on and what should I find? Half of the East High student body screaming 'Happy Birthday!'. I take a step back and look at Troy.

"Happy birthday, Gabriella." He smiles and lightly presses his lips against mine. "I love you," he whispers in my ear.

"I love you too," I say softly as I throw my arms around his neck.

"Now," he says, pulling back slightly, "what was that you wanted to tell me?"

I smile and shake my head. "It's not important anymore." I give him one last kiss before going to greet my guests. Yes, I think I'll keep him for a little while longer.

--

A/N: Okay, how was that? Good? Bad? I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I don't have time to go over it. But if you want me to go over it, just tell me! And let me know if I should keep going, please!

xoxo

Mayara


End file.
